Zen Jitsu no Manki ni Naru! Eve of Termination
by Kyoto Project
Summary: Based on the game EOE. Yuugi gets turned into a weapon by Kaiba corp and Yami's out for vengance.*ch1up*
1. Prologue: The beginning of the end

G: Yo peeps! Today, we embark on another major journey. Based on the game EOE, the Kyoto Project proudly presents...  
  
T: ZEN JITSU NO MANKI NI NARU! EVE OF TERMINATION! (It's supposed to be 'Extinction' but oh well...)   
  
G: Kura, would you do the honors?   
  
Kura: The Kyoto Project does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the game EOE, just the crazy idea, instigated by my crazy brother and Genji.   
  
T: Thanks.   
  
G: By the way, this does have a hint of shounen ai.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zen Jitsu no Manki ni Naru: Eve of Termination  
Prologue: Beginning of the End   
  
It was another average day in Domino High School where everyone crowded around the halls as usual, gossiping about who was going out with who, and who was going to kick whose carcass up and down the halls. Today however was a special day, for today was going to be the last day the students would have to spend in "Domino Penitentiary."  
Yuugi and company as well as the rest of the school, was counting down to the last bell of the day. Then, the students burst out of the jail cells they called "classrooms" and went rampant through the streets. The gang chatted amongst themselves about what they were going to do during the summer, and the places that each person was going to visit near home and abroad.  
  
"Hey Joey, what're you gonna be doing over the summer?" Yuugi asked the blonde boy next to him.  
"I'm gonna kick back, relax and play Counter Strike all day! Hey Yami, Maybe I can teach you how to play sometime."   
"Maybe later, but now I'd like to go hunting for some cards. Besides I'd have to learn how to use a computer without destroying the thing first." said Yami.   
"Maybe we could go out some time!" Exclaimed Tea.   
"Maybe I should just lynch you for merely suggesting that disturbing thought! Then I can go ahead and throw your stinking carcass into a ravine so the buzzards & maggots can have at your ass. The only person I'd rather go out with is Yuugi." Yami silently thought to himself.   
  
  
  
As the group reached the intersection where they normally split up, they bid each other a good summer. Tea gave Yami her number, which he promptly burned to a crisp behind her back. Relieved at having to get away from that slut, The two souls headed back to the card shop, with thoughts of each other...   
  
At Kaiba's Place...  
  
Kaiba was sitting at his desk and going through his paperwork about new developments in the company. Right now, his company was undertaking a radical step in developing an empire in the field of genetic research. So far, they had been researching new pest-resistant crops, genetic therapy, and secret cloning operations. Everything went well for his company, and now he was gaining even more profit than ever. As he was reading over a report about genetic enhancement, several men in lab coats stepped inside.   
"Yes?" he answered in his usual cold demeanor.  
"Mr. Kaiba, phase one of 'Operation Legacy' has been completed. The weapon casing has been built just as you requested, all that's left now is a power source to use for the 'Legacy'." replied the head scientist.   
"Very good Dr. Hiroyuki, you may go home now. I will provide the core for the weapon myself."  
As the white clad scientists left, Kaiba began writing some invitations...  
  
The Game Shop...  
  
"What's this Aibou?"   
"I don't know, but it looks like an invitation to some party over at Kaiba's mansion." Yuugi replied.   
  
Dear Yuugi,   
  
How would you like to come to my house this weekend? I'm having a party celebrating my newest venture in the field of genetic research.   
Yami is also invited.  
The party begins at 7:30 and ends at 11:00 on Saturday night. Be there.  
  
~Seto Kaiba  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, I don't trust this note. Knowing him, he'll try something sinister at that party." Yami muttered.   
"C'mon Yami, Can't you give him another chance? Besides, the party's gonna be fun.   
Can we go to the party? Ogenai?" pleaded Yuugi as he added the devastating "Puppy-Eyes" maneuver.   
"Oh no," thought Yami as he was getting overpowered by the maneuver. "Must remain in control of myself. Can't break down, must remember who I am. I am the Game King, The former pharaoh who saved the world from being destroyed by the Shadow Games countless millennia ago! The greatest thing since boxer shorts!"  
As Yuugi continued this psychological abuse, Yami began to break down. The longest he'd ever stood this kind of torture was for five seconds. After that it wasn't pretty.  
"ARRRGGGHHH! OKAY, YOU WIN! WE CAN GO TO THE FRIGGIN' PARTY!  
FOR THE LOVE OF ISIS, JUST CEASE THIS TORTURE!!!" screamed Yami as he was on bended knee.  
"YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" exclaimed Yuugi as he gave his taller counterpart a kiss on the cheek.  
Yami scratched his head as his shorter self skipped out of room. He pondered this however...  
"Why oh why, do I always give in to that adorable face?"   
  
Kaiba's place...  
  
"The invitations have been sent Mr. Kaiba, all we need to do now is wait for Saturday night."  
"Good. Are the machines set up for the party?"   
"They're ready to go sir. We just need some genetic material for the operation to begin."   
"Very well, you're dismissed. In the meantime, I'll set the facade for this trap."   
  
Saturday night   
  
Yuugi & Yami walked down a fancy-looking street that rivaled the grandeur of Beverly Hills. Yuugi wore a cute-looking white tuxedo with a red bow tie, while Yami donned a completely black leather outfit, with a silver-studded earring to complete his bad-ass appearance. Spotlights lit up the sky as the duo approached their destination. They saw some familiar faces from school, mostly the rich and spoiled, as well as some that Yami had dueled before. Then a familiar voice called to the pair as they approached the crowded grounds of the mansion.   
  
"Yuugi! Yami! Over here!" yelled Joey.   
"Hey there Joey! What brings you here tonight?" asked Yuugi.   
"The same reason you guys are. I think." answered the blonde.   
"You got an invitation too?" asked Yami.   
"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"   
"Oh nothing. Just curious."   
At that point, Kaiba was spying on the group as they conversed.  
"Good everything's running according to plan, all that's left to do now is to wait for the others to arrive."   
Everyone was waiting inside the main hall of the Kaiba mansion, eager for the party to begin so they could seize the appetizers and get drunk off their asses. Yuugi, Yami, and Joey were among the crowd waiting for the host to appear and address them.   
Three other voices addressed them, one of them being unpleasantly familiar...  
  
"Hey there guys!" said Bakura.  
"How's it hangin man?"greeted Tristan.   
" YAMI! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" exclaimed Tea as she made a futile attempt in trying not to look like an ass.  
"Oh crap. It's 'the Donger.' Now she's gonna try to separate me and my beloved in this sea of people. Oh Ra, what horrible crime did I commit to deserve this?" muttered Yami.   
After what seemed like an eternity, the host entered in a flash of white smoke, dressed in many magnificent opals and actually had bells on.   
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad that you could take the time from your busy schedules of sitting on your lazy bums to actually drag yourselves here. Because the occasion is to celebrate my newest venture in the field of genetics. Now then, I invite you all to eat, drink, and stagger around like booze hounds! Just don't puke on the floor!"   
Everyone applauded despite the icy welcome, and began to, well, Party. Most of the time though, was spent playing 'Strip Dueling', while the guests were gambling. Tea had gotten so drunk off her ass, that she got into the game and deliberately lost, just for an excuse to get butt nekkid to try and impress Yami. All it did though, was justify his belief that Tea was a wannabe stripper. Joey on the other hand, got drunk and tried to get Bakura to dance with him, thinking he was a girl.   
Bakura was desperately trying to rid himself of Joey, for people were beginning to stare.   
"Joey cut it out!" pleaded Bakura   
"Hey beautiful, wanna dance with this burnin' hunka luv?" asked the staggering drunk blonde before he threw up on the floor. Thankfully, a security guard came to the rescue. At least, that's what Bakura thought.   
"Hey lovebirds, follow me." ordered the guard.   
They followed into a strange room and disappeared.  
Tea got dragged away to the same room Bakura and Joey were stuck in, without her clothes, and still piss drunk. Yami & Yuugi were still together, thanks to the guard who kindly 'led' Tea to the mysterious room.   
  
"I can definitely tell that something's amiss here, but I can't put my finger on it!   
What the hell could it be!?" Yami thought. Then he noticed that Yuugi wasn't by his side anymore. Panic arose and took control of the leather-clad youth.   
"Yuugi! Where are you!? Yuugi!" he called out as he scanned the crowds for a sign of his soul mate, but no such luck. Then he took notice of a heavily guarded room in the hallway, and silently began to move towards it. Yami lit up a Cherry Bomb and threw it into the crowd. The burst created the distraction he needed to get past the hulking guards while everyone was screaming and creating chaos in the ball room.   
He kicked the door open and entered the pitch-black room, a light clicked on in the center of the room revealing Yuugi, Bakura, Joey, and Tea. All were inside strange looking tubes with bewildered looks on their faces, but Yuugi was in one of the biggest tubes with wires hooked up to his temples, a look of horror frozen on his face. The door clicked shut, and Yami was trapped inside, a cruel laugh reverberating throughout the room as Seto Kaiba walked in holding something in his hand that resembled a light saber.   
"Why Yami, What a pleasant surprise."   
"KAIBA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUUGI AND THE OTHERS?!"   
"Nothing really," he replied with a cruel smile "I just stripped their souls from their bodies. But don't worry, you'll see the fools again real soon."   
"YAMI!" a voice echoed inside his head.  
"Yuugi! Is that you? Where are you?" Yami exclaimed.   
"I'm inside the weapon Kaiba's holding!"   
"Enough talk! It's time for me to demonstrate the Legacy's devastating potential!"   
An orange blade ignited from the Legacy as Kaiba closed his eyes and appeared to meditate. Then the room shook violently as Yami began to get sick. A chunk of debris fell from the ceiling and knocked him unconscious...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
G: Yes! We finally got this thing done!   
  
K: Gee, I wonder how long it took?   
  
T: It took a month to get the prologue finished. If we didn't write the thing, then you peeps wouldn't get how this whole thing begun.   
  
G: Too confusing? Too long? Too short? Too much Tea/Anzu bashing? Or too little of it? Write the review on the back!(or anywhere else is fine.)   
  
T&K: Otherwise, Me & Kura are gonna keep bugging the hell outta you peeps until we get some feedback! TTFN!!! 


	2. Chapter one: Burning Sword

G: After getting some good reviews here it is, the first chappie! Dedicated to Koriku & Ko-chan!   
  
K: We dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Eve of Extinction! So bug off! (Gets anti-lawyer spray)   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zen Jitsu no MANKI Ni Naru: Eve of Extinction  
Chapter one: Flaming sword  
(Think not that I come to bring peace on Earth. I come not to bring peace, but a sword.~anon)  
  
Yami had been out cold for several hours since the incident with Kaiba, all that time visions of the past played in his head. Most of them had been times when he & Yuugi were at the mall, the park, and when they had pulled off some pranks on Tea. Visions of him beating Kaiba also played in his head, the frustration that showed on his face whenever he lost to Yami, as well as his age-old threats of how he was going to beat him someday. It was all starting to confuse him, for the visions were starting to blur together. They turned into a single vision in which Yuugi was beaten into submission and hooked to a machine. A piercing scream went through Yami's head as the machine surged to life, ripping Yuugi's soul from his body and trapping it in a crystal as Kaiba laughed in Yami's face with an expression of savage triumph.   
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!YUUGI!!!!!!!" he screamed as he came back to his senses and glanced at his surroundings. He was no longer buried underneath the debris. Instead, he was aboard a helicopter with a group of thugs armed with metal shears and hands of steel. Most of them were asleep except for a beefy one sitting next to him with a pair of steel hands staring straight at the wall of the helicopter. A case stood right between his legs as he leaned back and forth with his eyelids drooping dangerously low.   
"Hey you! What's in that case!?" Yami asked the drowsy guard.   
"Why do you wanna know you annoying bitch?" The man replied.   
"Because I wanna know what's in there dingus!" Yami shouted.   
"If you must know, what's inside this case is one of the most powerful weapons ever created by mankind." The guard stated. "This weapon is powered by a human soul, contained by a rare and valuable metal called Orichalum."   
"I see. In other words..." Yami pondered.  
"Yes, your boyfriend's soul now resides in the Legacy, and he is property of Kaiba Corporation. So now, he belongs to Mr. Kaiba." He told Yami.  
"Then why would he leave the Legacy with you? Wouldn't he carry it with him?" asked Yami.   
"Search me, even I don't know." he shrugged. "However, my orders were to dump you   
over the wastelands."   
"How do you get your orders and stuff?" Yami pondered.   
"All of our agents carry a special pocket PC which can read data from special modules." the guard explained. "Why do you ask?"   
"Like I said, I just wanna know." Yami repeated. "By the way, before you turd-stained pieces of toilet paper drop me fifty feet into the barren wasteland, why don't we play a little game to kill the time?" he asked.   
"I guess so, I'm bored stiff anyway. What're we playing?" asked steel-hands.   
"This game's quite straightforward. I give you a riddle to solve. Answer right, and I give you a Rolex that I swiped from Kaiba," explained Yami as he showed the man a gold wristwatch. "Answer wrong, and you have to let me and Yuugi go. Is it a deal?"   
"Anything to kill time since this chopper's pretty damn slow. What's the riddle?"  
"What comes after 'L'?" the Game King questioned.  
"WHAT KIND OF RIDDLE'S THAT?!" exclaimed the guard  
"A simple riddle for a simple mind." Yami quipped.  
"Uh, 'm'?" The guard answered after several minutes.  
"No. Let me and Yuugi go now." the pharaoh said.   
"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" the guard retorted  
"This!" Yami hollered as he jammed his elbow into the man's gut and knocked him unconscious. "Idiot, you should know that after 'el' comes 'bow.'" (Get it?)  
While the guard was unconscious, Yami grabbed the case from between his legs and headed for the cockpit where he found the pilot and co-pilot both asleep. He killed both of them and made an un-successful attempt in trying to steer the chopper. After a few tries, Yami decided to screw it and blow the thing to hell. He piloted the whirlybird into an office building and jumped out with the case containing Yuugi. But when the chopper blew up, the force of the explosion knocked him unconscious.   
  
Yami came to his senses half an hour later, only to find that the case that held Yuugi was no longer with him. He saw an agent limping towards the hall carrying the metal case. Yami got up and charged toward him until a magnum slug zoomed past his ear. Another agent aimed the magnum towards his skull as he slowly walked towards him.  
"Surrender peacefully, Motou."   
Without warning, Yami gave the gunner a swift kick to the hand, knocking his gun to the floor, then followed up with a kick to the face, the gut, and last but not least, the crotch. When the crimson-eyed one was certain all the everlasting piss was beaten out of him, he ran down the hallway and into another gun-wielding agent. Yami took advantage of the waxed floor and slid under the man as he gave him a kick to the face, gut, crotch, and a swift kick in the ass. Finished with that, he scanned the place for the agent & Yuugi. The wreckage behind him erupted into a wall of flame as Yami dropped to the first floor to escape the inferno. Then Yuugi's voice echoed in his head.   
"Yami! Help me!"  
"Yuugi! Where are you!?"   
"The agent is in a room just ahead of you! Hurry!"   
  
  
  
Yami ran through the exit and saw the case and the agent carrying it. He charged after them through the labyrinth of corridors that wove through the building. After several minutes, the agent was cornered by Yami who whacked the living hell out him with a steel chair. The case banged to the floor and broke open, revealing Yuugi, trapped inside his spiritual prison, the Legacy. He held it in his hand and gazed skyward, cursing fate for doing this to Yuugi.   
"Yami, behind you!" warned Yuugi as a trio of agents charged towards the pair. Yami quickly ignited the blade and did likewise. In moments, there were torched bodies on the floor as the pharaoh stood in the middle of it all, feeling calmer because he took his anger out on something.   
"Yami, are you okay?" Yuugi said.   
"No, I'm not okay, because that bastard turned you into a light-saber!" Yami screamed. "It's all my fault!"  
"No Yami, it's my fault for forcing you to go to the party with me." Yuugi admitted.   
"It doesn't matter, Aibou. I've gotta find a way to bring you back to normal!" Yami swore.   
Thus, the pair wandered through the halls for an exit until they came to one particular room. This room held a strange, glowing red orb that was being suspended in a pillar of light.  
"What the hell is that?" Yami asked.   
"That must be a Ley Seed!" Yuugi exclaimed.   
"What in Ra's name is a Ley Seed?"   
"A Ley Seed is a kind of energy seed that's used to power the Legacy. When you collect a red seed and a blue seed, you can use a special power called Legacy Drive." Yuugi explained.   
Yami took the Seed and went ahead into another room that contained a blue seed.   
The way was blocked by a gate however, and the only way in was a pipe that ran across the ceiling where a pile of steel crates were stacked under one end. He tried to scale the pile of crates, but couldn't jump high enough to grab the edge.   
"I know! Try turning me into a rod! Maybe then you can get enough height to grab the ledge!" Yuugi suggested.   
"You can turn into a rod?" Yami asked.   
"Sure I can. You just have to switch the weapon crystals inside the casing." Yuugi explained.   
Yami glanced at the transparent casing and saw an orange crystal and a blue crystal.   
A few buttons and a knob were shown on the case, labeled 'Switch weapon' and 'on/off.' Yami pressed one of the buttons and the Legacy switched from a sword and turned into a blue rod. He struck the ground with one end of the rod and felt himself rise higher than the stack of crates. Yami switched to his bare hands and held onto the pipe, then he began to move to the other side of the room where the other Seed awaited him.   
"I've got both seeds set into the Legacy, now we can use the sword's flaming burst drive! This drive creates a giant fireball that can blow almost any obstacle out of the way!" Yuugi cheered.   
"Awesome. Now I can go ahead and flambee Kaiba's sorry ass!" Yami said as he had a vision of Kaiba tied upon a silver platter with an apple stuffed in his mouth .   
The door ahead of them opened up, several agents charged through and got killed in the process as Yami beat the stuffing outta them.. Then just when it was over, a mob of Tea clones surged through the door, trying to get Yami.   
"SCREW THIS! IT'S BITCH HUNTING SEASON!" Yami screamed as he used the Flame Burst to incinerate the mob of clones. Within seconds, all that remained was a pile of ashes.   
  
Yami stood atop the building, watching the sunset with an expression of set determination. He made a silent oath to himself.   
"Yuugi, I'll free you from that prison, no matter what. Kaiba, even if I die I will destroy you!"  
  
To be continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
G: Yes! Got the first chappie done!   
T: Sorry it took so long to post, but our computer was being a turd-stained piece of toilet.   
K: Anyway, How are we doing so far? good or bad? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
